


Apologies

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard can't say he's sorry, but he'll enjoy the make-up sex while he can have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: The Big Bang Theory, Leonard/Penny, relent, sorry

Make-up sex is Penny’s forte. She’s very good at seeming so utterly unresponsive to suggestion that you have to work twice as hard to draw a single pulse of sexual energy from her – and then when you break through to her she’s all yours, her whole body stretching and twisting and humping toward you. 

He could go down on her for years when she gets to the later point, live drowning in the scent and taste of a happy, wet, turned-on Penny. Later she’ll ride him like a trick pony, but he needs to catch his breath first.

“Are you?” 

Huh?” he mutters into her cleavage.

“Sorry?”

“Sure,” he says.

But he’s not.


End file.
